


Miss Black; un agujero más en el linaje familiar

by Druida (Cariton)



Series: Ganó el primer puesto [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardus nació en el seno de una de las familias mágicas más importantes de la Inglaterra victoriana. Sin embargo, poco podía importarle sus orígenes, cuando en realidad había algo mucho más importante: descubrirse a sí misma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Black; un agujero más en el linaje familiar

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! La verdad es que esta historia es un poco diferente de la mayoría de las cosas que tengo escritas. Me ha costado, a mi manera, porque estaba un poco en pañales sobre el tema. Y, sinceramente, después de investigar y leer largo y tendido sobre el tema creo que lo sigo estando. Y ya no es solo eso: prepararos para mucho texto. Para muchos pensamientos y poca acción.
> 
> Antes de nada, hacer un pequeño apunte: esta historia **está ambientada en la época victoriana** , por lo que me he tomado algunas licencias legislativas. Así que si hay cosas que no encajan con el Ministerio Inglés o el Hogwarts de los 90… ya sabéis por qué es.
> 
> Disclaimer: JK no dijo por qué Eduardus había sido eliminado del tapiz, así que esta es mi versión. Este fic participa en el reto especial "Día del Orgullo" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
> 
> Me tocó el color verde (verde, que te quiero verde), que simboliza armonía, crecimiento, exuberancia, fertilidad y frescura.

Si tuviera que decir por qué estoy escribiendo estas palabras… quizá, quizá no sabría responder. Probablemente tenga algo que ver con que me hago vieja. Con que temo que, tarde o temprano, mi propia historia acabe olvidada.

Nací una madrugada de julio de 1820. De más mayor, oía a mi madre decir que hacía un calor insoportable, de esos que se pegan a la piel. A mi madre siempre le ha gustado echarme en cara todas las cosas que ha hecho por mí y lo desagradecida que soy.

Se podría decir que tuve suerte. Nací en una de las mejores familias de Inglaterra. Mis padres tenían una adorable casita cerca de la costa, junto a un campo de hierba verde fresca que siempre mantenían corta. Tenía cuatro hermanos mayores dispuestos a enseñarme todo lo enseñable. Todo podría indicar que tuve una infancia feliz.

Y, sin embargo, no puedo decir que lo fuera.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo y, cuando rememoro esos días, lo hago como si una profunda niebla los ocultara. Aun así, sé que muy pronto me di cuenta de que había algo distinto entre mis hermanos y yo.

Creo que la primera vez que me di cuenta de que había algo raro en mí fue cuando tenía cuatro, o quizá cinco, años. Era un día triste y el ambiente en casa era espeso. La tía abuela Agathe había fallecido e íbamos a ir a su funeral. Alexia, Phoebe y Hester, mis tres hermanas, se habían vestido con unos preciosos vestidos. Alexia, que ya era lo suficientemente mayor para asistir a Hogwarts, incluso había recibido permiso para pintarse los labios.

A mí, por otro lado, me habían aplastado el pelo contra el cráneo y obligado a ponerme unos pantalones oscuros y cortos, con la camisa metida. Exactamente igual que mi hermano Licorus. No sé expresar con palabras cómo me sentí en aquel momento.

—Qué guapo estás, Eduardus —había dicho mi madre mientras me alisaba las mangas de la camisa.

Yo tenía el estómago cerrado. Apenas era capaz de decir media palabra; lo odiaba. Sentía vergüenza. Era, casi, como si me hubiesen obligado a salir de casa en ropa interior. Recuerdo que Phoebe me abrazó durante toda la visita y que mi madre se entretuvo toda la velada ensalzando mi supuesto cariño por tía Agathe.

Si tengo que ser enteramente sincera, no recuerdo muy bien a aquella mujer. Sí que recuerdo, por otra parte, que esa sensación jamás desapareció.

Fue… difícil. Solía colarme en el cuarto de mi madre y probarme sus vestidos. Había uno que me encantaba. Era muy largo y de tele fina, debía de ser de cuando era joven porque yo nunca se lo había visto puesto. Tenía cintas de color celeste. Siempre que mi madre salía de casa, yo corría hasta arriba y trancaba la puerta. Como si aquello fuera a detenerlos si algún día me descubrían allí. Me solía subir a un taburete descalza para no arrastrarlo y daba vueltas sobre mí misma.

Me imaginaba mayor. Tan guapa, con el pelo largo y sin tener que vestirme de chico.

Por supuesto, nunca fui estúpida. Sabía, a pesar de que nunca se había hablado de ello, que si intentaba hablar con mis padres del tema no conseguiría nada. Incluso que se enfadarían. Mi padre quería ser nuestro modelo de comportamiento, el de Licorus y el mío.

Me acuerdo que siempre estaba encerrado en su despacho, escribiendo. La habitación siempre tenía la puerta cerrada, pero no trancada, y cuando entrábamos a verle nos inundaba el humo del tabaco. Siempre estaba fumando. Cuando nos veía a Hester y a mí, que siempre fuimos como uña y carne, se separaba del escritorio haciendo rechinar la silla y nos dejaba sentarnos en su regazo.

Había veces que, incluso, nos leía lo que había escrito.

Si tengo que ser sincera, sí que hizo mella en mí. No como ejemplo masculino que seguir. Tanto Hester como yo soñábamos con construir tan bellos poemas como él era capaz de hacer. Ella podría haberlo conseguido. Yo…

Quizá debería hablaros un poco más de ella. Hester había nacido apenas once meses antes que yo. Recuerdo que tenía el cabello muy oscuro y ondulado, unos ojos inteligentes y una sonrisa fácil. Crecimos casi como si fuésemos hermanas gemelas. Siempre me pedía que jugásemos con sus muñecas y, a pesar de que yo remoloneaba un poco, siempre aceptaba. Robábamos galletas de la cocina cuando nuestra vieja elfina doméstica estaba distraída.

Y, por supuesto, muchas noches nos acostábamos en la misma cama y hablábamos en susurros. Creo que, ahora de vieja, es lo que más echo de menos de mi antigua casa.

Hester y yo recibimos juntos la carta de Hogwarts y fuimos seleccionados los dos para Slytherin. Recuerdo que estaba ansiosa por llegar, por poderme librar de las cadenas invisibles de mis padres. Traía a la pobre fuera de sí. Pero Hogwarts no cumplió mis expectativas.

A fin de cuentas, no había borrado aquella primera identidad. «Señor Black», me llamaban mis profesores. «Eduardus», mis compañeros. Y yo lo único que quería hacer era quedarme solo. Dejar de escucharlos. A todos ellos.

Durante un tiempo me alejé hasta de Hester. Empecé a pensar que si me descubriese me dejaría de querer y apenas era capaz de creer en un mundo en el que ella no estuviese. Qué inocente era.

Y así, pretendiendo que no hablasen de mí, acabé construyendo mi identidad dentro de Hogwarts. Estaba muy lejos de ser la mía, la real, pero era palpable y, en cierta manera, me facilitó la vida allí. Mis compañeros no entendían muy bien por qué no me relacionaba con ellos y me dejaban en paz, en gran medida.

No sé decir si fui feliz en el colegio. Supongo que es inútil negar la realidad: no. Solitaria, incómoda conmigo mismo. Me abochornaba mi ropa, mi actitud. Quería dejar caer en las defensas y chillar.

Aunque no supiera el qué: chillar y chillar. Liberarme de todo. Qué fueran otros hombros los que sujetaran el peso del mundo. De mi mundo. ¿Quién sabe dónde estaría ahora?

Me mordí la lengua. Siempre. Y me odié un poquito más cada vez. Me despreciaba, me acomplejaba. Rara vez me miraba al espejo y, cuanto peor me sentía, más me dejaba. Más me olvidaba de mí misma.

Creo que llegué al punto más bajo al que podía llegar en las vacaciones de mi decimosexto cumpleaños. Recuerdo que se me hizo larguísimo el invierno. Era especialmente frío y todo mi entretenimiento consistía en aparecerme en Londres y pasear por él. Estaba harta del colegio, deseando que mis profesores me consideraran apta para abandonarlo. O que mis padres decidieran que ya era hora que pusiera los pies en la tierra.

(Idea que, a la vez, me horrorizaba. Licorus se había casado nada más dejar Hogwarts, y ya tenía tres hijos).

Fue durante uno de mis paseos en los que encontré la solución de mi problema. Era una locura deliciosa. Un libro de anatomía que compré nada más verlo. Entre sus páginas se encontraba la solución a mi problema.

Lo planeé durante todo el verano. Tonta de mí pensé que sería sencillo, que nadie se enteraría. Lo creía porque necesitaba hacerlo. Necesitaba recrear mi vida, mi realidad. Alejarme de la que tenía.

Antes de continuar, debería hacer un breve apunte: siempre se me dieron mal las transformaciones. Así que, a la hora de enfrentarme a dicha empresa… nada salió como me esperaba.

Por decirlo en pocas palabras y sin resultar soez, me mutilé. Jamás me había sentido tan aliviada y tan enferma a la vez. Las náuseas me subieron por la garganta y el dolor se expandió por todo mi cuerpo. Recuerdo que caí sobre las mantas de mi cama y cerré los ojos. Y que aun así no podía dejar de sonreír.

Me quedé allí, esperando a que alguien me descubierta. Ni siquiera tuve fuerzas para levantarme los pantalones.

Fue la elfina de nuestra casa la que me descubrió. El pobre ser había subido a llamarme para la cena y, bueno, imagino que la escena no debió de ser agradable. Aún puedo recordar el chillido agudo que emitió cuando entreabrió la puerta.

Todo lo demás está ciertamente borroso. Me despertó mi madre levantando las sábanas y un hombre, un doctor, se inclinó sobre mí. Sé que quise resistirme, pero me encontraba débil y la cabeza me daba vueltas.

Mi padre estaba junto a la puerta, con expresión noble. No recuerdo la expresión de su rostro, pero sé que estaba fumando. Sé que repetía cada poco tiempo la palabra «accidente», como si necesitara creérsela.

También estaba Hester allí. Por aquel entonces, solo quedábamos ella y yo en casa de nuestros padres. Alexia y Phoebe se habían marchado a Francia con unos primos, en busca de maridos. Solían decir que los hombres ingleses eran demasiado brutos para ellas.

(A Hester le gustaba decir que las que eran demasiado brutas eran ellas).

Pero eso no es importante ahora. Lo importante era su mirada, había llorado. Y probablemente entendía algo que nuestros padres aún no habían llegado a hacer. Siempre fue la más lista de las dos. O de la familia entera.

Entonces creí que había tenido razón todo el tiempo. Que, en el mismo momento en el que lo supiera dejaría de quererme.

A día de hoy sé que no fue así. Hester simplemente había tenido miedo de algo desconocido. O quizá es que, simplemente, no supo encararse a ello. Sea como fuere, dos días después se marchó a Londres para casarse. Yo no asistí, usé mi accidente como excusa.

De nuevo, me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Me habría encantado hablar con ella sobre el tema, oír sus inquietudes y animarla. Sé que estaba asustando, ¿cómo no estarlo? Fue todo tan apresurado. Y probablemente, tan por mi culpa.

Mis padres temerían tener una tercera solterona en casa si no se apresuraban, si empezaba a correrse algún rumor extraño. Lo que debería haber tardado un año o dos, había ocurrido en una semana.

Yo volví a Hogwarts un mes después. Las clases se habían retomado y, por lo que pude ver, nadie se había enterado de mi intento malogrado. Y si alguien lo había hecho, yo no recibí trato diferente que aquel respeto silencioso.

Estuve medio año más asistiendo al colegio. Al final, me armé de valor y hui. Recogí mis cosas, conté mis pequeños ahorros y me marché del colegio por la puerta grande, como si fuera a visitar Hogsmeade.

No quiero entrar en detalle de lo que fue mi vida durante los siguientes diez años. En Londres, os lo creáis o no, había lugares y hombres dispuestos a abrirnos los brazos a las mujeres como yo. Aun así, suponía una vida solitaria y llena de penurias.

Más de una vez me encontré ensoñando volver a casa con la cabeza gacha. De tirar la toalla y decidir que, en realidad, no merecía la pena. Estoy segura de que aquellos pensamientos solo llegaban porque había olvidado como era.

Durante aquellos años mantuve diferente relaciones. Había hombres guapos y que habrían hecho enorgullecer a mi madre (si hubiese salido con alguna de mis hermanas), pero que no estaban dispuestos a dejarse ver con alguien como yo. Y hombres con los que yo no estaba dispuesta a dejarme ver, pero que daban calor durante las noches.

Londres era un lugar mágico. Una mezcla estrafalaria de los buenos caballeros al servicio de la reina y de esos mismos caballeros buscando el abrazo de la noche. Prostíbulos, salones de juego y fumaderos de opio salían como hongos al este del Támesis.

Se convirtió en mi vida. Prácticamente conseguía lo justo para mantenerme. Mis amigos, por llamarlos de algún modo, me ayudaban a pagar el alquiler y la comida. Y por las noches, eran ellos los que pagaban mis copas y lo que fumaba.

No me gustaba a mí misma. No soportaba ver mi rostro en el espejo, a pesar de que _casi_ pareciera el de una mujer. Demasiado duro. Demasiado plano. Con demasiado pene.

De vez en cuando, recibía alguna carta de mis padres. Y, más de cuando en cuando, la lechuza traía algo de dinero con ella. Ellos no sabían nada, ¿cómo lo iban a saber? Preguntaban cuando estaría listo para volver a casa. Me hablaban de tal o cual amiga de la familia que seguía soltera. Incluso me llegaban noticias de mis hermanos. De Licorus y sus tres niños, que crecían sanos y fuertes. De Alexia y Phoebe, que habían vuelto de Francia sin novio. Y de Hester, mi querida Hester, que aún no había tenido niños.

Solía pensar en ella muy a menudo. La echaba de menos más que nunca y, a la vez, me aterrorizaba a encontrármela por la calle un día cualquiera. No quería ver la vergüenza en sus ojos oscuros.

También, solía pensar que era una lástima que no hubiese tenido hijos. Que yo hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por poder crear tal milagro. Y que ella era una mujer demasiado maravillosa como para verse privada de ellos.

Al final, me acabó encontrando ella a mí. Y lo hizo mucho más pronto de lo que yo había imaginado. Recuerdo que estaba en uno de los fumaderos, con un amigo mío. Hacía un calor bochornoso, aunque no recuerdo si es que era verano. En esos sitios siempre hace demasiado calor.

Estaba pasada. Bocarriba sobre un taburete alargado y luchando por respirar. El corsé estaba demasiado apretado, tal y como a mí me gustaba. Notaba una mano recorriendo mi muslo, pero mi cerebro estaba demasiado adormilado como para responder.

Recuerdo que giré la cabeza y la vi. Al principio solo era una figura azulada y poco a poco empezó a volverse nítida. Estaba más gorda, pero nunca fea. Con el cabello recogido y un vestido caro y precioso. Pensé que estaba soñando. Sonreí como solo puede hacerlo una persona que acaba de fumar opio.

Ella me dio una patada en una de mis espinillas. Apenas me di cuenta y es probable que solo lo recuerde porque ella me lo recordó más adelante.

También apartó la mano y adecentó mi ropa, obligándome a levantarme y a salir de allí. La seguí como quién sigue a una alucinación y, para mi sorpresa, me llevó directa hasta mi casa.

Y se quedó conmigo.

Al principio no hablamos de nada. Yo no quería saber qué hacía allí, me bastaba con su compañía. Ella probablemente no querría saber de más sobre lo que había sido mi vida hasta entonces.

Por las noches se tumbaba en mi cama y me abrazaba como cuando éramos niñas. Por las mañanas me preparaba el desayuno, como si estuviera enferma y alguien tuviera que cuidar de mí. Y, cuando hablábamos, siempre lo hacíamos del pasado.

Al final… al final pregunté. Quizá por miedo a que una mañana desapareciera. O quizá porque creía necesitar saberlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté una tarde de octubre, mientras limpiaba mi pequeña cocina con pequeños golpes de varita.

Ella no me miró cuando empezó a hablar.

—Pues… —Y entonces, entonces le tembló el labio. Y supe que no estaba allí por mí, para cuidarme. Que era ella la que necesitaba apoyo y cariño—. No podía quedarme allí. Y madre…

Se echó a llorar. Como cuando se raspaba las rodillas de pequeña. Le pasé el brazo por los hombros y la atraje hacia mí. Ella se dejó, apoyando su cabecita de cabello ondulado sobre mi hombro.

—Roger es un mal hombre —susurró al fin—. No quiero seguir siendo su esposa. Déjame vivir contigo.

Me sorprendió que me lo pidiera. Mi hermana Hester era guapísima, inteligentísima y una bruja increíble. Podría haber enamorado a cualquiera, se merecía más que lo que yo tenía en aquel momento.

—Claro —dije, en su lugar. Porque si ella me lo pedía, ¿cómo negarme?

Poco a poco, a lo largo de los días, me fue contando cosas de Roger. De cómo bebía y de cómo cambiaba completamente su comportamiento de un estado a otro. De cómo gritaba y la amenazaba. De que apenas podía conciliar el sueño por las noches, con miedo de que cumpliera su promesa.

Hester era demasiado buena como para hacer nada. Nada más allá de escaparse hasta mí.

Llevaba una semana en mi casa cuando la saqué. La llevé a un pequeño salón de juego para que perdiera su alianza y su anillo de pedida. O para que ganara algo de su matrimonio fallido, lo que la suerte decidiera.

Nos vestimos como si fuésemos fulanas y, por primera vez, salimos a la calle como hermanas. Hester llamó la atención de los hombres del local y yo disfrutaba de su sonrisa. Hay veces que sienta bien ver a alguien que quieres tanto divertirse.

Hester nunca había sido libre. Y yo entendía mejor que nadie lo que significaba tener cadenas que romper.

Por supuesto, esa noche yo también conseguí los favores de un caballero. No era extraño, a decir verdad. En estos lugares siempre aparecían hombres deseosos de gente como yo, diferente. Algunos, simplemente, eran homosexuales. Otros, tenían curiosidad o pretendían satisfacer las más variadas fantasías.

Incluso los había que estaban demasiado borrachos como para darse cuenta de que no estaban ante mujeres de cuerpo, aunque parezca irónico.

Aquella noche fue de esas.

Había bebido de más y la cabeza me daba, ciertamente, vueltas. Y había un hombre, un poco mayor y con bigote, que me había estado rondando gran parte de la noche. Me dejé llevar hasta un reservado y abrimos una botella de vino blanco. Me dejé besar mientras disfrutaba de su sabor.

Su mano ni siquiera se detuvo en mis planos pechos, fue directamente a mi entrepierna.

Mi padre solía decir que los hombres gritan, que no chillan. Pero este chilló como si se tratase de una niñita perdida. Me levanté con intención de marcharme y él me agarró.

No reaccioné. Me pareció demasiado extraño que lo hiciera.

Que me abofeteara me pilló completamente por sorpresa.

—Maricón —escupió. Temblaba de ira y su bigote se balanceaba como una balsa en el mar un día de tormenta—. Pervertido. Tú… tú…

Hubiese retrocedido si no me hubiese seguido agarrando. Tenía mi varita atada a uno de mis ligueros, pero no quería hacer nada que resultara insensato. Ya me había pasado otras veces.

Hay personas que se ponen demasiado nerviosas y perder también la calma puede convertirse en tu peor error.

—¡Me has intentado engañar! —insistió, aumentando la fuerza de su agarre.

Pensé en utilizar la fuerza bruta. En aprovecharme de que era más alta y más joven. Pero no llegó a hacer falta.

Hester apareció en el reservado, varita en mano y expresión seria.

—Aléjate de mi hermano —había dicho. A mí el «hermano» se me clavó hasta el fondo del corazón. También estaba conmovida de que se preocupara lo suficiente por mí como para irme a buscar.

—Pervertidos —había escupido el hombre antes de desaparecer.

Aquella noche no dormimos.

Regresamos a casa con dos anillos menos y, cuando Hester me abrazó para dormir habló.

—No te entiendo. ¿Eres un desv…? —Se detuvo. Y yo me la imaginé sonrojada y con la mirada baja, como le ocurría en el colegio cuando se equivocaba en clase.

—No —respondí sin dudarlo—. Soy una mujer, como tú.

—No como yo —susurró, casi como si tuviera vergüenza de sus palabras.

—Soy una mujer —insistí. La voz me tembló, pero ella no debió de notarlo—. Mi cuerpo está… —me detuve. Decírselo a alguien era un paso muy importante— mal.

No dijo nada en un buen rato. Casi creí que se había quedado dormida cuando habló.

—Entonces no fue un accidente.

La entendí, ¿cómo no hacerlo?

—No.

—Yo iba a la clase avanzada de transformaciones del señor Bridgeon.

Quizá si Hester se hubiese casado con un buen hombre, jamás lo habría aceptado. Pero allí, tumbada en una cama para dos con su recién descubierta hermana, lo hizo. ¿Qué más remedio tenía? Hay días que pienso que, a pesar de decir lo contrario, sí que me había comprendido.

De cualquier forma, era verdad que se le daban bien las transformaciones. De manera paulatina, fue produciendo pequeños cambios en mi cuerpo. El día que me encontré delante del espejo sin nada colgando entre mis piernas lloré.

Quizá no se entienda la importancia que tuvo aquel momento para mí. Para mí suponía que, por primera vez, tendría una oportunidad en la vida. De encontrar a un hombre bueno, de abandonar para siempre aquellos barrios suburbiales y llenos de depravación.

Hester solía mirarme de una manera extraña cuando le hablaba de mis sueños de salir con un mago. Con un mago de verdad.

—Eres tan tonta.

—Puede —respondía siempre yo—. Pero cuando abandone este lugar te llevaré conmigo. Y seremos felices.

Nunca he sido tan positiva como entonces. Estaba enamorada de mi nuevo aspecto, encantada por la compañía de mi hermana y con el corazón listo para amar.

Y, por supuesto, no me costó demasiado conocer a un chico que encajaba en mis expectativas. No era un Black, de origen humilde y trabajador. Pero hacía que mi estómago revoloteara como si fuera una niña pequeña enamorada por primera vez.

Hester solía decir que relucía.

Por la noche, cuando Albert (que así se llamaba) me dejaba en casa, Hester y yo bajábamos a disfrutar de lo que se suponían nuestros últimos momentos de diversión. Casi siempre al fumadero.

Reconozco que estaba demasiado obnubilada con mi nueva vida para darme cuenta que la de mi hermana se estaba retorciendo. Que estaba más delgada y que cada vez pasaba más tiempo allí abajo.

Supongo que se sentía sola, como me había pasado a mí.

Una de esas noches, la última, que volvíamos a casa, Hester apenas podía caminar. A medio camino, empezó a respirar de manera cada vez más y más pesada. Como si le costara. Costándole. Recuerdo que colapsó prácticamente sobre mis brazos.

Yo la llevé hasta mi casa. La tumbé sobre el sucio colchón e hice lo único que se me ocurrió.

Llamé a mis padres.

Su mirada, cuando llegaron, me dijo más de lo que necesitaba saber. No dijeron nada, por suerte. O más bien por desgracia. Hester ya estaba muerta cuando se acercaron a su cama.

Ni siquiera me miraron cuando cogieron su cuerpo. Recuerdo como su brazo se balanceaba al son de los pasos. Recuerdo como intenté luchar contra mi padre para intentar evitar que se la llevara.

Solo quería quedarme con ella, abrazándola. No conseguí nada. O quizá lo conseguí todo.

—Tú no eres mi hijo —me dijo mi padre antes de desaparecer.

Yo corría los brazos de Albert. Refugié mi rostro contra su hombro y lloré. E hicimos el amor. Dormimos desnudos y yo me sentí feliz y miserable a la vez. Y quise romperlo todo. Correr a casa y ver como la enterraban. Gritarle a mi padre, gritarle de verdad, que ellos la habían empujado a aquello. Romper sus estúpidos poemas de amor verdadero sobre su ataúd.

—Despierta, inútil —me despertó una voz a la mañana siguiente—. ¿No te da vergüenza?

Me giré adormilada, solo para encontrarme con Alexia. Tenía una mirada desafiante, la varita en la mano y un vestido negro con encajes.

—Alexia…

Miré a mi lado. Albert se había incorporado y tapado sus vergüenzas con la sábana.

—¿Cómo ha entrado aquí?

—Cállate, pervertido —le espetó mi hermana. Hacía años que no la veía. Estaba más vieja y más gorda. Pero no como Hester, a Alexia los años le habían sentado mal. Tenía arrugas y entre las cejas, las marcas de su ceño fruncido—. Levántate de una vez. ¿La has matado y no piensas ni ir a su entierro?

—Oiga, señorita, no pienso consentir…

—Qué se calle —repitió mirándome fijamente.

—Alexia, por favor —susurré, intentando taparme un poco con las piernas y los brazos.

—Me das asco. Pervertido, maricón, nenaza. Sé un hombre por una vez en tu vida.

Albert se incorporó y recuperó su varita de su mesilla de estar.

—No te atrevas —le espetó Alexia apuntándole—. Eduardus, vístete. Y que sea algo decente. Digno.

—No voy a aguantar esto en mi casa…

—No te atrevas.

—Si no…

—¿Qué?

Sus varitas fueron levantándose cada vez más, tomando posiciones más y más defensivas. Había visto luchar a Alexia y era una rival, ciertamente, salvaje. Albert siempre había sido demasiado cariñoso y demasiado bueno.

—No tienes por qué ir, cielo —dijo en un tono fiero cuando empecé a levantarme.

Sonreí.

Alexia no debió soportarlo. Me miró y, a día de hoy, aún no sé identificar esa mirada. Odio, envidia, repulsión… Tenía los ojos desencajados y las pupilas contraídas.

—¡ _Reparifarge_! —chilló agitando su varita.

—¡ _Protego_! —gritó Albert, intentando protegerse.

Lo que no se dio cuenta es que el hechizo no iba hacia él. La destransformación no fue dolorosa, solo desconcertante. Mis manos y mis pies crecieron, mi pecho desapareció. Y volvió el conocido peso entre mis piernas.

No quiero relatar el peor momento de mi vida. Albert me miró como si fuera un fenómeno. Alexia parecía triunfante. En un puñado de horas perdí a mi hermana, a mi querida Hester, y su regalo.

Se dijeron cosas feas y cosas más feas aún. Y yo lloraba. Y suplicaba.

Jamás he sido más patética que en ese momento, con el corazón desbocado y el odio de dos personas que se suponían que debían quererme.

Después de ese día, me marché. Me gustaría poder decir que fui feliz lejos de Inglaterra, pero Francia apenas supuso un cambio de aires. Abandoné mi conocido barrio este en Londres para cambiarlo por los barrios más deprimidos de Francia.

He tenido amigos, muchos. He amado a muchos hombres y he hecho toda clase de trabajos para salir adelante. He fumado opio y jugado mis escasos ahorros por la simple emoción de hacerlo. Ahora soy vieja y estoy sola.

Si tuviera que decir por qué esto escribiendo estás palabras, diría que es porque tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de que allá a donde vaya a ir siga siendo más de lo mismo. Más de esa sensación de que jamás encajaré, por más que lo intente. De que si es cierto que existe algo que podamos llamar cielo, yo no estaré allí. Y que jamás volveré a ver a mi querida Hester.

Escribo, sin dudas, estas palabras para no caer en el olvido.

Fdo. _Miss Black._

* * *

Fin.


End file.
